


Why Alec Shouldn't Drink

by jadegreendragon



Series: Domesticity [5]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Magnus is throwing a party and Alec lets Jace talk him into doing shots!





	Why Alec Shouldn't Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> This was going to be part of my Malec A to Z but I had another idea for the letter D so I'm posting it as part of my Domesticity series. 
> 
> It's a short little fiction which I wrote when I was having a particularly bad day and it made me smile so I hope it makes you smile too.
> 
> Big hugs to you all!

Alec looked over the sea of heads and frowned, he couldn’t see Magnus. The party in their loft was in full swing, and Alec was sure they haven’t invited this many people. It had been over an hour since he’d last spotted his boyfriend and he missed him.

Alec pushed off the wall he’d been using for support and swayed slightly as he wove through the guests. Jace had convinced him to take a few shots with the group and Alec was feeling beyond buzzed.

Alec sighed with relief when he spotted a dark head of hair and Magnus’ gold jacket and strode towards it, turning the person around by his shoulders, he lent in for a kiss eyes closed. It wasn’t until Alec opened his eyes that he realised his mistake. Magnus was taller, and Magnus didn’t wear glasses.

“You’re not Magnus,” Alec said his words slurred.

“Ah . . . no. . .” said a very embarrassed and confused Simon.

“That’s his jacket,” Alec said slurring his words.

Alec looked at the people standing beside Not Magnus and sighed. “Do you know where Magnus is?”

Clary and Izzy smirked, trying to hold back their laughter.

“Why don’t I help you find him?” Clary said taking Alec by the arm.

Alec walked off with Clary, only to stop for a moment and turn back to Not Magnus.

“You have very soft lips Not Magnus,” He said matter of factly and then turned back to let Clary lead him through the sea of people.

Izzy burst into laughter as soon as they were out of earshot. Simon was standing there with a shocked expression on his face, eyes blown wide and a blush spreading over his cheeks.

Izzy couldn’t help taking out her phone and taking a pic.

“He’s drunk,” she said. “He didn’t mean anything by it.” She explained to Simon.

Simon shook his head, not able to find the words. He took another sip of his drink, vodka spiked blood.

“So how was it?” Izzy teased, and Simon almost spat his drink at her. “Sorry,” She said smirking.

“No you’re not,” Simon said finally finding the amusement in the situation.

“How many other people do you think he kissed before me?” Simon asked.

“I don’t know, but hopefully you were the first one. Otherwise, we’ll be hearing about it through the gossip mill tomorrow at the Institute.” She laughed.

Clary led a whining Alec through the throng of people. “Why are there so many people here?” He whined over and over.

“It’s a party Alec, a Magnus party, that’s what happens.”

“I miss him,” Alec said sadly.

“We’ll find him, I promise.”

Alec looked at Clary for a moment and smiled. “You have very bright orange hair.”

“Ummm thank you,” Clary said not sure what to say.

“If Magnus had orange hair I’d be able to find him easier.”

Clary laughed. She pulled Alec towards the bar and smiled at Maia.

“You haven’t see Magnus have you?” She asked her.

“Balcony I think,” Maia said smiling. “Another drink?” She asked noticing both Clary and Alec were holding empty glasses.

“This one has definitely had enough,” She laughed taking Alec’s empty glass from him. “I’ll come back once we find Magnus.”

Clary dragged Alec to the Balcony and sighed in relief as she spotted Magnus talking to Luke and Maryse.

“Here,” Clary said almost pushing Alec towards Magnus. “Your boyfriend is wasted, and he just kissed Simon thinking he was you.”

Magnus burst into laughter and pulled Alec close.

“Alexander? Did you kiss Simon?” he asked.

“I kissed Not Magnus,” Alec explained. “He was wearing Magnus’ jacket, but he was too short and had glasses, Magnus doesn’t have glasses.”

“No I don’t,” Magnus said smiling.

“He would look sexy as hell in glasses though,” Alec said giggling. “He’s just so hot.”

Luke laughed beside them, and Maryse looked at her son amused.

“I miss Magnus,” Alec said overcome with grief.

“Alexander,” Magnus said pulling him close. “I’m right here.”

Alec blinked looking at Magnus confused, he took a deep breath and could smell sandalwood, and he knew instantly this was his Magnus. “You’re my Magnus,” He said relieved.

“I am, now and always.”

Alec moved in to kiss him sloppily and hugged him tightly. “Don’t leave me.”

“Never,” Magnus said melting into the embrace.

“I believe my son is going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow,” Maryse giggled.

“I’ll take care of him,” Magnus said.

Alec looked at his mother and Luke and smiled. “My mum’s sleeping with Luke,’ He said loudly into Magnus’ ear, meaning to whisper but forgetting to drop the volume of his voice.

Luke spluttered a little as he’d just taken a sip of his beer.

“They make a cute couple,” Magnus said to his boyfriend.

“Does that make Luke my daddy now?” Alec asked swaying slightly.

Magnus held back his laughter as he watched the shocked expression on Maryse and Luke’s faces.

“I think it’s time to take this one to bed,” Magnus told them.

“Magnus!” Alec protested. “Not in front of my mum.”

“To bed, to sleep,” Magnus added.

Alec pouted. “But I don’t want to sleep, I want to finish what we started in the shower.” He whined. “I want you naked, inside . .” The rest of his words were cut off by Magnus’ lips. It was the most sure fire way to stop Alec talking.

Maryse burst out in an embarrassed giggle.

“Sorry,” Magnus said sheepishly, Alec’s mother having learnt way too much about their intimate life in that very brief statement. Alec was going to die of embarrassment the next time he saw his mother.

“Just take care of my son,’ Maryse said, and Luke let out a strangled laugh. “Not like that,” She added punching Luke in the arm.

“I knew what you meant,” Magnus giggled and said goodnight to the pair as he led Alec back into the loft.

Magnus said his goodbyes to people as he moved through the loft, dragging Alec behind him. Alec was overtaken by the giggles and was saying ‘tata’ to everyone in a horrible attempt at a British accent.

“How much has he had to drink?” Magnus asked Izzy as they walked towards their bedroom.

“I have no idea, but I think he was trying to keep up with Jace,” She said.

“Jace! I should have known.” Magnus scoffed. Sometimes Alec’s parabatai was more trouble than he was worth.

Magnus pulled a giggling Alec into their bedroom and sat him on the bed. He tried to remove his shoes but Alec was wriggling around way too much, so in the end, Magnus used his magic to remove his clothing and put him into sleep pants and t-shirt. Changing himself with a click of his fingers, he didn’t give another thought to the people still in their loft. He knew that slowly people would begin to leave and he could leave it to Maia and her crew to do their clean up and lock up after themselves.

Alec woke up to a jackhammer in his head. He groaned turning away from the window and the sunlight that was shining through the gap in the curtains. Groaning, he opened his eyes again and spotted the pink potion on his side table.

Gingerly he pulled himself into a sitting position and downed the potion in one gulp. It tasted beyond horrible, but the instant relief of his headache lifting made it all worth it. His body still felt sluggish, from lack of sleep and there was still a dull throb in his head, but he felt well enough to get out of bed.

Alec looked at his phone and was shocked to see it was almost 11 am. Thank god he didn’t have to go into The Institute today. Alec made his way towards the kitchen and found Magnus sitting at the breakfast bar, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the news on this tablet.

Magnus smiled as he saw Alec approach, “Good Morning Alexander,” he said chirpily.

“Morning,” Alec said sheepishly.

Magnus clicked his fingers, and coffee appeared beside him. Alec took a seat and mumbled a thank you before taking his first sip.

“Wow, you really must have had one hell of a hangover,” Magnus said chuckling. “You didn’t even bat an eyelash over me conjuring your coffee.”

“Too tired to care this morning,” Alec said honestly.

Ever since Alec had started staying at Magnus, Alec had made it his mission to get Magnus to not to rely on his magic so much and to do things the mundane way that included making coffee and cooking.

“Thank you for the potion,” Alec said after having drunk half his coffee.

“Do you need more?” Magnus asked concerned.

“No, most of the headache is gone, I think I can deal.”

They sat in silence for a little longer, Magnus flicking through the news.

“Did you have fun last night?” Magnus asked smirking.

Alec looked up at Magnus and knew right away that something had happened. He tried to think back to the night, but everything after having shots with Jace was a blur.

Magnus giggled as he watches Alec trying to remember the night.

“Oh, by the angel, what did I do?” Alec groaned.

“Where to begin,” Magnus teased. “You ask me if Luke sleeping with your mother made him your daddy, while they were both standing right there.”

“Nooo, no Magnus, I did not, I wouldn’t have said that. Please tell me I didn’t say that.”

“Sorry, no can do.” Magnus laughed. “They also learnt a lot more about our sex life than I’m sure you’ve ever wanted your mother to know. You pretty much told her you prefer to bottom.”

“What?” Alec exclaimed, instantly regretting raising his voice as he head started to pound. “Why didn’t you stop me?” Alec whined.

“I did the moment I realised what you were saying, but it was obvious what you were alluding too.”

“Ohh, by the angel, I’ll never be able to look my mother and Luke in the eye again.” Alec slumped forward resting his head on the breakfast bench.

“I’ve sure your mother is well aware that we have sex Alexander,” Magnus teased.

“Yes, well there is knowing and then there is ‘knowing’,” Alec said air quoting the second knowing causing Magnus to giggle.

“You also have a terrible British accent,” Magnus giggled.

Alec groaned and laid his head on the breakfast bench.

“Do you want to hear the rest of it?” Magnus asked.

“Do I?” Alec queried, “Surely that was the worst of it?”

“You mistook Simon for me and kissed him.”

Alec almost fell off his seat. His eyes grew wide with shock, and he went pale. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

Magnus burst into laughter, and Alec mind raced. He had a vision of Magnus’ gold jacket and kissing a guy with glasses.

“Not Magnus,” Alec whispered, and Magnus cracked up again, tears flowing from laughing so hard.

“Why the hell was he wearing your jacket,” Alec groaned.

“He arrived in a t-shirt, a fashion no-no at one of my parties, so I loaned him a jacket,” Magnus explained.

“It seems Simon has very soft lips,” Magnus said laughing loudly.

“Kill me now, where are the demons when you need them,” Alec groaned again. “I’m going to have to transfer to Siberia, is there an Institute in Siberia?”

Magnus chuckled. “It could have been worse,” he said.

“Really?”

“You could have kissed Raphael,” Magnus said amused.

“Maybe that would have been better, he would have ripped my throat out and saved me the embarrassment.” Alec moaned.

“He wouldn’t dare harm you,” Magnus said, running his hand over Alec’s back.

“It’s OK Alexander, I’m sure everyone will forget what happened in a month or two.”

“Great so I just need to stay here for a couple of months, out of sight.”

“As much as I would love to have you here, all to myself for a couple of months, I’m not sure the Clave will take kindly to the head of their New York Institute skipping work for that long to shack up with his warlock boyfriend.” Magnus giggled.

“Warlock, right, you’re a warlock,” Alec said looking up at Magnus. “How about summoning a memory demon and taking everyone’s memories from last night.”

“Alexander, summoning a greater demons is against the accords.”

“Since when have you cared about that?” Alec groaned.

“True,” Magnus said amusement in his voice. “But I can’t take the memories from everyone at the party, that’s a lot of memories.”

“Fine,” Alec said dejectedly. He got up and went to leave.

“Where are you going? Magnus asked.

“To jump off the balcony,” Alec grumbled.

“Alexander!” Magnus snapped stopping Alec mid-step. Alec turned and realised what he’d just said.

“I’m so sorry,” Alec said moving back towards Magnus. “That was a bad joke.”

“It was,” Magnus said.

Alec said down beside Magnus again and leant against him. “This is all Jace’s fault.”

“What possessed you to think you could keep up with him?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t know,” Alec said honestly. “He goaded me into it, you know how I am when someone challenges me.”

“Oh I know,” Magnus smirked, he knew all too well the competitive streak that ran through his boyfriend.

“Are you sure we couldn’t just summon a lesser memory demon?” Alec asked.

“I’m sure,” Magnus smiled.

“I can’t believe I kissed Simon,” Alec laughed.

“Just don’t make a habit out of it,” Magnus laughed.


End file.
